


Lust

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust, the first of the seven deadly sins, is topside again and decides to pay Dean a visit. She's new and improved though. She can read minds and know what people crave and lust after. It takes a brother to point out to Dean that when Lust appeared to him she was a female Cas. Pretty close to Canon events. Spoilers for s5 and s6. More details on that inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Pairing: Destiel

AU: No

Time: I don't know? It's post-Apocalypse. I know that. And it's before Cas went batshit crazy and became God...which now that I think about it, kind of does make it AU...but not really. Let's just pretend Cas never worked with Crowley and pulled Sam out of the cage just out of the goodness of his metaphorical heart. Yup. Sounds about right.

* * *

"Kay, Sammy." Dean said into his phone. "I'll see you then. Make sure to find out every last detail about this mother. It's killed way too many people already. I don't want anymore innocents hurt."

Dean flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. When he looked up, he bumped into a woman a little shorter than him. She spilt her hot coffee down Dean's chest.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, pulling the wet shirt from his chest, and moving it back and forth in an attempt to cool it.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "My apologies!"

"No. It's...it's fine." Dean replied.

"No. It's not fine." She winced. "You know what? My apartments just right across the street. Why don't I take you back there and give your shirt a quick wash?"

"If you insist." Dean sighed.

"I do." She stated.

Dean followed her to her apartment where she promptly unlocked the door and ushered him in. Dean took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the sofa.

"I'm just going to go get the washer ready." She said.

He nodded, checking her out as she walked by. She was wearing a solid black suit with a white button-up underneath. She had long, black curls tied in a ponytail by a satin ribbon. Most of all, she had one nice ass on her. It was a damn fine ass if Dean did say so himself.

Dean heard some clicks and some beeps before she emerged from the bathroom. Dean tossed the woman his shirt and she walked back into the room. After a longer amount of time than necessary, she came out with her trenchcoat fastened.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Didn't plan on it." She smiled flirtatiously as she pulled the ribbon from her hair and the messy curls fell over her shoulders. She undid the trench to reveal her naked body. As she dropped her tan trenchcoat to the ground, her hair fell over her breasts and she stepped closer to Dean.

"Y-you know, this isn't probably the best idea." Dean stammered as she continued walking towards him, finally stopping when her body was pressed up against his.

"Ssshhh." She whispered, placing her finger on Dean's lips, running her other hand down Dean's chest. Dean backed away from her, slowly eventually stumbling over and falling on the sofa. She leaned in close to him and pressed her lips to his. As soon as she did this, something took over Dean and he pulled her down on top of him kissing her even harder.

* * *

The woman laid on Dean's chest, tracing his collarbone with her fingers. She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes and said something quietly.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Your shirt should be dry by now."

Dean nodded as she crawled off him. He sat up on the couch and began pulling his jeans back on. She emerged from the bathroom and threw his shirt at him. He caught it and pulled it on over his head. Dean put on his overshirt and then reached for his jacket.

"You know, Winchester..." She said, smirking as as she came out with her clothes back on.

Dean immediately tensed up at the mention of his name. "How do you know who I am?"

"Who in the hell doesn't?" She asked. "Literally." Her eyes flashed black and then returned to normal.

Dean reached for his demon knife, but realized it was gone.

"Looking for this?" The demon held up his knife. "Sorry. There's no need for this. I'm not here to hurt you. Or anyone really? I'm only here to bring love to the world. So can it."

She tossed the knife and it landed square in the wall by Dean's head. He pulled it out and put it in his pocket.

"Lust." He sighed.

"You got it baby." She smiled, walking towards him slowly.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk." Dean ordered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was raised here." Lust laughed. "Crowley summoned me."

Her visage changed from the black-haired beauty to a blonde in skinny jeans and a tanktop.

"How'd you do that? You can't change your vessel!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh but I can." She replied. "You must've missed the memo. This isn't a vessel. This is my true form, honey."

"What?" Dean scoffed.

Lust chuckled. "When I was down in hell, I picked up a few tricks. I can weasel into people's minds and see what they crave, what they want, what they  _need_."

"And after that, you create the ideal man or woman for them and seduce them?" Dean finished.

"Precisely." She answered.

"Then what you do? Stab them to death?" Dean scowled.

"Of course not!" Lust laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh. I don't know?" Dean mused. "Maybe because you're a fucking demon, you whore!"

"Don't be so bitter, Dean." She smiled. "I don't want to hurt. I just want sex. I mean, hello – Lust here!"

"Makes sense." Dean shrugged. "I don't know what you'd want with me, though."

"Oh I only want the sex. You're a pro, but I'm not here on personal business. Crowley wanted to know what made your mind tick. And now we know a little more." She replied. "Anyways, it was great Dean. Love to see you again someday."

She winked and then disappeared into thin air. Dean stormed out of the apartment and dialed Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Whoa. Somethings wrong." Sam stated.

"Hell yes it is! Where are you?" Dean asked.

"Still at the library. Why?" Sam replied.

"Just. Wait there." Dean flipped his phone shut and ran to the library as fast as he could.

He ran to the back of the library where he knew Sam would be.

"Dean. What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"I just had sex." Dean stated.

"Good for you?" Sam laughed.

"With a demon." Dean freaked. "Yeah I know. You've been there, done that got the T-shirt, but this was no Ruby."

Sam glared at him at the comment but let him carry on.

"This was Lust." Dean finished.

"Dean." Sam sighed. "You  _live_  off lust."

"No, Sam. You're not getting me here. This was Lust. As in motherfucking seven deadly sins Lust."

"Oh. Damn." Sam breathed. "What's she doing topside?"

"Crowley summoned her, but at the moment I don't think she's any trouble. She did Crowley's bidding and now she's just running around having sex with people." Dean explained.

" _You_ think a demon's not harmless?" Sam scoffed.

"I said not harmless at the moment." Dean shot. "If she causes trouble, we'll ice the bitch. Right now we have bigger problems though."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"She's got a new power." Dean answered.

"New power?" Sam repeated hesitantly.

"Yeah. New power. She doesn't need a vessel. She can change her true form." Dean sighed.

"How is that even possible?" Sam demanded.

"She reads people's minds and creates her form after what they crave." Dean explained.

"Okay." Sam smiled. "So what happened. This is going to be good. Describe every detail. Except for sex."

"Well, as soon as I hung up on you, she bumped into me and spilt her coffee on me. She apologized and-" Dean started.

"What'd she say exactly?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God! My apologies!" Dean imitated.

"Okay...continue." Sam smirked entertained.

"So her apartment was right across the street and she took me back there so she could wash my shirt and get the coffee out." Dean continued.

"So what'd she look like? What was she wearing?" Sam said excitedly.

"She was a little shorter than me. Her heels made her about 5'11. She had messy, black hair. It was loose curls and it was pretty long. She had blue eyes...and a  _great_  ass." Dean mused deep in thought. "As for clothing, she had a black suit on. She had a white button up. She originally had her hair tied back with a blue, satin ribbon. When she came out of the room with the washer and dryer, she had this tan trenchcoat on. She walked out and undid the trenchcoat and then pulled the ribbon from her hair. And then...you know."

By this point, Sam was red-faced and trying not to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Dean asked.

"Are you that blind?" Sam scoffed.

"Blind?" Dean repeated.

"She didn't seem the least bit familiar?" Sam smiled.

"No. Should she?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Sam yelled a little too loudly. "She's Cas with tits!"

Dean's jaw dropped. "Get the fuck out of here."

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Dean asked.

"You have the hots for Cas. You have the hots for Cas." Sam sang teasingly.

"I do not. She must've just gotten platonic, brotherly love mixed up with sexual love. That's the only reasonable explanation." Dean scoffed. "As for the whole 'craving him' thing, I just wish he were around more, you know? He's like my third brother. I feel weird without him around. Don't you?"

"I see where you're coming from, but we both know that's a lie." Sam smirked.

"I'm leaving." Dean stated, storming from the library.

Dean went back to their motel room and sat on the bed. "Hey, Cas? You got your ears on? Could you come down here for just a minute? I want to look at you."

"You want to look at me?" Cas asked.

"Oh. That was fast. Take off your coat." Dean ordered.

Cas took off the trenchcoat and folded up and draped it over his arm.

"How tall are you?" Dean asked.

"Thousands of feet. Why?" Cas replied.

"No. I mean...how tall is Jimmy?" Dean corrected.

"Five foot eleven. Are you okay, Dean?" Cas answered.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's his eye color?" Dean continued.

"Blue. Are you going to tell me what this is about now?" Cas asked, being ignored.

"Turn around." Dean twisted his finger in the air.

Cas sighed and turned his back to Dean.

"He even has the same great ass." Dean muttered.

"Thank you, but are you drunk?" Cas asked.

"You heard that. Dammit." Dean swore.

"Yes, Dean. I heard that. I am a celestial being." Cas replied turning back around.

"Damn son of a bitch was right." Dean sighed.

"Right about what?" Cas tilted his head.

"Oh. So Lust, as in seven deadlies Lust, has this new thing where she can read someone's mind and see what they lust after. And Sam pointed out that she was a female you." Dean answered. "I think I should've just lied to you about that."

"Was this Sam's lust?" Cas asked.

"No...it was mine..." Dean laughed awkwardly.

"Why would you lust after me? I thought you're sexual preference was women." Cas continued.

"It is. I just think she got it mixed up with you. I don't lust after you, Cas. I just kind of missed you. You've been gone a lot and I wish you were around more." Dean sighed.

"All you have to do is call, Dean. You know that." Cas stated.

"I know. I just wish you'd come on your own will and not just because Sam and I want you to." Dean replied.

"Oh." Cas said quietly.

He walked over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I would completely understand if you did lust after me though. Jimmy  _is_  a very attractive man."

"Well, even if I did lust after you, or were attracted to you, or even in love with you..." Dean smiled pathetically. "It wouldn't make a difference. It still wouldn't work out. It's just not meant to be. I mean you're... an angel..."

Dean slowly started leaning in towards Cas.

"Yeah." Cas stammered. "And you're...a hunter...and...a... a human."

Cas leaned in and met Dean's lips in the middle. He was stiff at first, but slowly loosened up and started kissing Cas back. Dean brought his arms up around Cas's neck, and Cas put his hands around Dean's neck.

"Dean I... we.. we" Cas stammered.

Dean leaned back in and continued kissing Cas.

"Fuck everything I just said." Dean laughed. "We always do what we shouldn't."


End file.
